


Baggage Claim

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage Claim

When Yunho walks into the Japanese apartment, fresh off the plane from Korea, it's the first time the others have seen him in weeks. The sound of the front door opening and closing brings them all into the living room with remarkable haste.

"Isn't this mine?" Jaejoong asks, tangling his fingers in Yunho's necklace as he leans up to kiss Yunho hello.

"I'm pretty sure you stole my belt," Junsu says, running his fingertips along the pattern of studs and making the clasp clink.

"I think I want my jeans back." That's Changmin, eyeing Yunho from head to toe as he waits his turn.

"This is my shirt, too," Yoochun adds, hands on Yunho's sides, eyes far away for a second before they focus solidly on Yunho again.

"I hope you don't want them back right now," Yunho says, not really meaning it, reaching out a hand to draw Changmin into the group too.

The others share a look, a smile. "No, I think we do," Junsu replies, and Yoochun follows it with, "We need to check you're still in one piece, after all." 


End file.
